ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 11
This is Chapter 11 from the Ouran High School Host Club Manga series. Chapter Summary It's a day deep into autumn, the last day of October, and it's Halloween. Haruhi is greeted by Kimiko, a regular guest in the Host Club. Haruhi greeted her back and continues walking until she sees a bright, shiny light reflecting at her. Looking up, she sees "mysterious “girl” with long hair. After a while, Haruhi is seen in her classroom where she remembers that there’s an event on the 31st of October, Halloween; so she asks Kimiko and Momoka (girls in her class and regular guests in the Host Club, two of three girls hanging around with Haruhi) if there are any classes that day. Kimiko and Momoka explain that the last day of October is when the school’s mock exams are graded. Momoka continues, informing Haruhi that the school lets the students have a Costume Ball party, so they’re going to change into their costumes. With that, Kimiko and Momoka leave to change into their costumes. Haruhi remembers the girl with long hair, but before she thinks even further, the Hitachiin twins interrupt her by saying, “Trick or Treat!” The twins proclaim, “We’re the Angel Brothers!” so Haruhi takes two candies from her pocket and gives them to the twins. The twins eat their candies quickly and say, “Trick or Treat” to Haruhi again. Much to the twins’ dismay, Haruhi still has candies and gives them more. Tamaki, dressed as a vampire, interrupts them to reveal that Haruhi’s blazer is filled with candies. He adds, “Serves you right Angel Brothers. I won’t allow Haruhi to go through the suffering I suffered from you twins last year.” Tamaki then recounts how last year, when he didn’t have any candies to give to the twins, the twins wouldn't stop tickling him. He continues to say that he knows the twins will do it again this year. It's shown that the day before, Tamaki gave Haruhi a bunch of candies and told her to hide them. The girls approach Tamaki, fluttering around him, and Tamaki flirts back with them. Meanwhile, the twins are disappointed. Hikaru notices Haruhi putting things into her backpack and ask what she's doing. Tamaki leaves with the girls to walk around the school. Haruhi says, “If there’s no class, I’m just going to go to the library.” Hikaru scolds her about her attitude, saying that he's prepared a witch costume for her. Haruhi remembers the girl with the long hair earlier at the top floor of the central hall, realizing it was a “witch” or that a student may have dressed as one. Haruhi looks from the window to see the top floor window of the central hall and notices the girl with the long hair she saw earlier that morning. “It’s still there!” she says as she the girl grin. Kimiko and Momoka whisper about something. Hikaru immediately goes to Haruhi and says he can’t see anything, then asks Class President, Kazukiyo Soga. “Why can’t anyone see th-“ Haruhi begins, but is interrupted by the window cracking. Kimiko and Momoka look at Haruhi and scream, “It’s a curse! Haruhi's got the curse!” All Haruhi can reply is, “What?” The Class President explains the “Witch in the Central Hall Curse” which is an ‘Ouran Legend’ about a girl who dressed up as a witch but fell down from the Central Hall top floor years ago. “After that, anyone who sees her receives her curse, and everyone around that person is sacrificed." "Is that the story?” Hikaru says as he finishes the story for the Class President, adding, “That’s stupid. It’s impossible!” Kaoru enters the scene and explains that he was coming out of the bathroom but then he tripped his legs. The belltower clock chimes and it's 11:40 am. All the 1-A students are shocked because the school clock also produces a weird sound. Momoka says it's due to the curse on Haruhi. The Class President is shocked. Nekozawa overhears and asks, “Someone got a curse?” Haruhi, still confused about the situation and somewhat disbelieving, finally speaks. “Wait a minute...” Meanwhile, Tamaki has toured the ladies peacefully around the South Hall of the Campus. Back once more with Haruhi, the twins make her wear a kid witch costume and call her “Kid Witch Haruhi." Haruhi asks why she needs a costume and they reply, “They say eye for an eye, so witch for a witch!” happily, since they got Haruhi to wear the costume they prepared for her. The girls from 1-A flutter about Haruhi who wonders how their emotions can shift so easily (one minute being scared, the next being happy). Haruhi tries to walk away, but the girls ask her where she's headed. Nekozawa stops her and states, “It’s better if you don’t.” Nekozawa then explains about curses. “According to my oracles," he says, "the witch curse is only effective on Halloween. Haruhi, you are so lucky to get the curse. If it’s possible, I would like to receive it, instead.” A wind then blows away Nekozawa’s wig, revealing his blonde hair which he says is a curse because it's now too bright, so he "returns" the curse to Haruhi. The twins find this funny and Haruhi is disappointed. “Didn’t you say you wanted it yourself?” she asks. Renge then appears, running over to Haruhi shouting, “Haruhi, I heard! Are you hurt?” Haruhi observes that Renge’s costume appears to be a school uniform and says, “Renge… Cute…”. Renge begins fangirling and replies,” Haruhi can see through anything!” loudly and happily before going into "otaku" mode to explain that her costume is the uniform for the female characters in the in “Thumping Heart Memorial 2” and that she paid money to research and locate it. “So it’s from a game…” mumbles Haruhi. Renge looks back at Haruhi and asks her to join her and the Class 1-A girls to make lanterns and banners. Haruhi refuses reasoning that she’s "under a curse” and is going to the library. Kimiko, Momoka and Renge start to fangirl about Haruhi again, cooing “Haruhi is worrying about us…” Along with the other 1-A students, Kimiko, Momoka and Renge explain that they just want cheer up Haruhi so Haruhi agrees to help them. They go to Cooking Room #1 where Haruhi attempts to teach the 1-A girls how to bake cookies. While searching for the salad oil, she sees the witch with the long hair in a reflection. She gets scared, turns around and bumps into Hikaru. Haruhi tries to tell him that she saw someone in the reflection, but Hikaru just says, "What are you talking about?” before pinching Haruhi's cheeks and calling her a "chicken." Realizing that Haruhi is scared, he smirks. When he lets go, Haruhi says, “Come to think of it, where is Kaoru?” Hikaru responds that he's at the infirmary and offered to go with him, but Kaoru replied it was rather bothersome. Hikaru continues to talk about the events of the day, the party with their class and the Host Club, and the costume ball. Haruhi is shocked to think about all of the events happening that day. Hikaru starts to take one of Haruhi's cookies, but she removes his hand angrily saying, “Hikaru, you’re being a pest! Go away! You are such a punk.” Hikaru retorts, “Stupid! I’m just helping you! And stop saying Hikaru, Kaoru is also the same!” Haruhi says, “He’s not the same!” which causes Hikaru put on a surprised face. Haruhi then tells him, “Kaoru is relatively calm and reasonable when he’s alone. While Hikaru is loud and unreasonable when alone, plus you have a potty mouth.” Hikaru is shocked that Haruhi notes the differences between Kaoru and himself. “Is that so? You’re amazing, Haruhi!” he says with a smile. Haruhi is surprised at that thinking out loud, “It wasn’t a compliment.” But Hikaru insists and suggests, “Sometimes, praise me too!” Kaoru enters the Cooking Room and talks about the scar he got when he ‘tripped in the bathroom.’ The 1-A girls give Haruhi the last pumpkin for her to make it into a lantern. “Haruhi, you’ve never made a lantern before?” Kaoru asks. “Kaoru!” Haruhi chides, a little embarrassed, so Kaoru instructs her on what to do with the pumpkin. Haruhi asks, “Where’s Hikaru?” and Kaoru replies, “Hikaru’s over there showing off his artistic lantern design.” Haruhi finishes her lantern, but it turns out that her drawing wasn’t so good. Kaoru laughs his head off while he looks at Haruhi’s drawing. “What a masterpiece!” he says. “Shut up, I’m not really good at this!” she answers. Kaoru says he'll carve Haruhi’s pumpkin diligently and calls Haruhi “amazing.” The oven beeps and Haruhi takes out the cookies, which turn out well. Hikaru helps Kaoru carve Haruhi’s pumpkin. The Class 1-A girls approach and Momoka says that the twins look like they're enjoying themselves. Haruhi states that it's because it's been a day full of naughty twin tricks and Kimiko agrees. “In fact," says Momoka, "although they were cheerfully chasing Tamaki last year, they were never friendly to the class like this year.” Kimiko adds, “Even though most of us knew each other from grade school.” Renge praises Haruhi's good influence on the twins and her cooking, citing her catchphrase, “I can eat three bowls of rice!” (from the anime Green Green) . Kyoya dresses up as a priest, Honey as a cat and Mori as a dog. They come to the cooking room where Kyoya informs Haruhi that she’s needed for the ball later that night as a Host Club member. Renge flutters over Kyoya and Haruhi while the other girls from Class 1-A flutter over Honey and Mori. Honey approaches Haruhi and says, "Trick or Treat!” so she gives him some freshly baked cookies. Meanwhile, Hikaru cuts himself with a knife while carving the pumpkin, causing a commotion. Haruhi recalls past events and notices that the twins are always involved in them, somehow. She also realizes that Halloween is going along just as the twins had planned, much like their previous fake fight. Haruhi goes with the twins to the infirmary and, taking Hikaru’s hand, washes it under the faucet. “Wounded, you say? Who’s wounded?” Haruhi says. Hikaru smirks, so Haruhi asks “Then who is the person wearing the pumpkin head?” The man removes the pumpkin head and reveals himself as Soga, Class 1-A President, who explains that the twins suggested the idea. Hikaru thinks to himself that Kaoru and he are found out as Haruhi quickly runs over to the Central Hall and finds Kaoru dressed up as the witch. “Who is It? Hikaru? If it’s time to switch, you don’t have to come all the way here,” says a costumed Kaoru. But when he turns around, he finds an irate Haruhi. “It’s the curse of the twins, Kaoru!" exclaims Haruhi. After a while, in Music Room #3, the Host Club gathers. Tamaki scolds the twins who cower on the ground and asks them if they're ashamed of themselves. The twins say nothing and just look bored, further infuriating Tamaki. He scolds the twins again and asks them to apologize to Haruhi. The twins attept to explain themselves but Tamaki insists that they apologize. “Alright. Haruhi, we’re sorry. It’s just because we wanted to spend Halloween together with you,” they admit, their faces red. Haruhi then understands and recognizes her own attitude so she says, “Hikaru, Kaoru, let’s go.” “Huh?” the twins say, still on the ground. “We gotta go together to the dance ball” she replies, surprising them. And with that, they leave the Host Club room and attend the dance ball. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters